


50 Shades of Weir

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Elizabeth take a step up in their relationship and John makes a discovery about his lover while she's off saving an Atlantean from a beheading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Weir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



Elizabeth Weir looked up as the door opened. She'd had it closed on purpose, not wanting to be disturbed today, too many _"What if's"_ running through her mind and she didn't want extra distractions from her work. John Sheppard was always the exception to that rule though she never told him, he just had an uncanny method of getting to her... in all the wrong ways. Or the right ways, depending on her mood.

"Hey," she greeted as he stepped in. "Look what I've got." 

He smirked giving her a look she knew meant it was something she'd been waiting for.

"A box?" she teased back, attempting to hide a sarcastic grin.

"Funny," he retorted. "It's got your name on."

"Really?" she couldn't hold back the sarcasm. "I'd be worried if you were bringing me Zelenka's parcels."

John glared at her but she could only quirk a brow in response. "Can I open it?" he said shortly and not unlike a child at Christmas.

"No," she replied, trying hard to add in extra mum-like scolding. "That's for me, not you."

"What is it then?"

"That's for me to know and you... never to find out." She got up and took the box from him testing the weight for a moment before leaving the office. "Are you ready for your mission in the morning?" she asked over her shoulder, knowing John would follow, his curiosity getting the better of him as usual.

"Ready and eager. Well, some of us anyway," he jogged a little to catch up. "Rodney seemed to think he has better things to do and Ronon… is Ronon."

She couldn't hold back the chuckle as she stepped out of the transporter and walked the short distance to her room. She knew he'd follow her right back and in, he'd done this most nights for the last year or so. Before he started spending the night, they had just a relaxed sex-only relationship. Even now that he started coming with her each night, sex or not, she marvelled at how no one knew that there was nothing more than a professional relationship between them.

She went straight for the closet determined to get the box out of sight and, mind, before he became nosy enough to actually open it. She dropped it on top of a storage until it was inside and turned around to find John standing close to her back.

"What's in the box, Elizabeth?" John asked, his voice was cool and deep. She knew the tone well, he only used it when he wanted something and, mostly, that something was her naked.

"Something for me to enjoy when you're offworld," she replied as smoothly as she could.

For a moment his eyes darted off her, taking in the box, the closet and the door to her right. He had to lick his lips before he spoke. "Really?"

"God, you're easy to tease lately," she said, laughing as she moved past him and over to her side table. She took her radio out of her ear and set it down before turning back to him. She expected him to be sitting on the bed by now as was his usual place, right at the end of the bed to take off his shoes. Instead he was standing in the doorway to the closet with his back to her. "John?"

She heard him swallow before he turned around to face her, his discomfort evident on his face as well as in his pants, she had to press her lips together to hide the smile at how easy she'd gotten him in such a state. He dropped down onto the foot of the bed but didn't move to untie his boots. 

Caught somewhere between sympathy and amusement, Elizabeth moved around to stand in front of him and knelt down to untie her own laces. Divested of her own , she moved onto John's boots aware of his eyes on the back of her head. Finished with his shoes and socks, Elizabeth wrapped a hand around his ankle and slid it upwards under his pant leg. She could only go so high before the trousers became a restriction. She pulled her hands free and slid them up over his knees to run along the inside of his thigh.

She teased at the top of his leg for a moment before using his legs to push herself up. On her feet again, she moved away with a wicked smile and closed the closet door. As it snapped shut, she heard him drop back on the bed as if blocking off the forbidden object had taken all the strength out of him.

Turning back to face him, she quirked a brow and moved slowly over to the bed. It took her a moment to consider her next move before she finally placed a knee on one side of him, lifted herself up to straddle his lap and dropped her hands down on either side of his head.

"What are you doing down there?" she asked, keeping a serious face and taking in his strained expression and closed eyes.

"Trying to focus on something other than your teasing," he said in a gruff tone.

"Tease?" Elizabeth lifted his shirt and placed a kiss on his stomach. "Who's teasing?" She placed another kiss a little higher. She pushed up and sat back slowly, letting him take her weight on his knees before she grabbed his shirt and gave a tug. "You're just making it harder for me to undress you."

He lifted a brow before he sat up. She took off his t-shirt and reached for her red top the moment his was discarded on the floor. she reached down for his belt buckle as his hands slipped up her back. She shivered at the touch knowing his ultimate goal was to unhook her bra and was surprised when he pulled her chest against him, trapping her hands between them.

His lips teased up her neck, tickling at her earlobe before he whispered to her: "I will find out what's in that box."

"Not if I can help it," she breathed back and managed to slip her hand down between his legs and take hold of him. He let out a groan and relaxed his grip on her, slowly running his hands down her back and back up to finally unhook her bra. Discarding it on the floor, he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her up slightly so he could kiss his way down her chest and suck a nipple into his mouth. She had to hiss at the sensitivity of her breasts and his usual erotic suckling of them. She knew when they had started this that he would be diligent in his lovemaking, but she hadn't expected him to be this forward and delicate. "Now who's teasing?" she whispered, finding it hard to talk with his tongue flicking over a hardened bud.

Elizabeth ran her fingers through his hair before taking a firm grip and forcing him to switch to her other breast. As he laved it, she reached down and unbuttoned her own pants. John's hands had started to move down her back again as she flicked the button open and he continued on, pushing her underwear off over her backside as he went. Balancing one hand on his shoulder, Elizabeth pushed off the bed, leaning forward so he couldn't stop and let out a little squeak of shock when he squeezed her thigh before pushing the material down to her knees. She had to wiggle a little to get them down to her ankles so she could step out of them.

She pulled back, using the hand on his shoulder to force him away and grinned as he took her in from head to toe. The grin turned into a smirk and she pushed him sharply, making him drop back on the bed. Running a teasing hand up each thigh, Elizabeth moved up over his erection to the belt buckle, made quick work of undoing it along with the buttons of his pants. John lifted up a little as she tugged at the material trying to work both pants and boxers down over his backside. 

With them finally off, she crawled her way up him, stopping only to rub herself against his cock and lean over for a kiss before she moved up a little more. John tucked his arms between her legs, helping her move over him until she had one knee either side of his head. He reached up, placing a kiss on her sex before he slipped his tongue between her lips, swiping from top to bottom quickly.

Elizabeth leaned back using one hand on his stomach for balance, she reached for his cock with the other and began to stroke along it with a firm grip. She had spent enough time with him to know what he liked and how far she could push him, she had also learned that he liked this position, though she had yet to work out why.

Becoming easily distracted by his tongue between her legs, Elizabeth didn't let the tease carry on for long. It took a lot of effort not to let him make her come this way, but she pulled away and shifted back down to straddle his hips again. Settling on him without having him inside her, she started to rock on him, letting him feel what he'd done to her and how easily she became wet by his ministrations. He had one hand on her hip and the other resting on a thigh when she lifted up off him. He took his hand from her skin in order to position his cock and had to grip her hard as she lowered herself down onto him.

They both groaned at the pleasure and John breathed out a growl, tightening his hands to make her stay still. "How are you always so tight?"

"Women's secrets," She replied rocking a little and making him drop his head back hard on the mattress and squeeze his eyes shut. When he finally had control of himself again, he ran his hands up her stomach to her breasts and fondled her nipples as she started to rock on him. When she lift up to ride him, he sat up wrapping his arms around her and using his hands on her backside to help her. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, one hand vanishing into his hair again and using her arms to give her a little more leverage. She started to pick up speed, knowing this time wouldn't last long, he'd gotten worked up too easily by the idea of her playing with herself while he was off world and she had a feeling whenever he was on a mission overnight he'd be thinking about it and cursing her name.

One of John's hands slid up her backside to the small of her back and he pushed her forward, against his stomach. The change of angle was all it took to push her over the edge, he hit the right spot inside her while her clit was rubbing against his pubic bone. She tightened on him and buried her face at his neck as she started to come. John swore quietly as he released himself inside her. They sat together for a while before he slowly dropped back onto the bed, taking her with him.

"Are you staying tonight?" she asked against his shoulder.

"Yeah," he said softly. "Unless you want me to go." 

For a moment, she felt a stab of heartache at the idea of actually telling him to leave. She had to shake off the silly idea that they'd ever have more than a night time or working relationship. She shook her head against his shoulder and let out a breathless "no".

\---

John was up early the next day, his next mission was scheduled for 08:30 departure and he knew he had a meeting with his team before they set off. He'd set that up for 08:00. He was showered before seven and picked up their discarded clothes from the night before, dropping Elizabeth's in her hamper before sitting down to pull on his socks and shoes. He stopped though, sitting and watching Elizabeth sleep. This wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last either. He sighed inwardly as he studied her serene expression. He couldn't stop his mind from thinking she was beautiful, more beautiful than his ex-wife had ever looked to him. He wanted more out of his relationship with Elizabeth but he was afraid to bring up the topic, scared she would push him away and that would be the end of it. Would they be able to just be professional with each other after this?

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, making him jump. She was awake and knew he'd sat down and was watching her. He didn't answer for a minute and she eventually opened her eyes to look at him.

He swallowed hard. "Us." he finally answered, feeling a lump form in his throat as if his brain was telling him off for even attempting this conversation.

Elizabeth's eyebrow rose. "Bored with me already?" It was a tease and he knew it.

He chuckled. "A year together," he said and faked thinking it over. "Nah, you have at least another year before that happens. She laughed out loud at this and sat up in bed. "Just trying to work out if this is all we're ever going to be." He looked down at his feet, focusing on pulling on his socks. He was afraid of looking up so when she didn't say anything else he moved on to putting on his boots.

"I didn't know you wanted more," her voice was small almost timid. He had to look up at it, he'd never thought she would be afraid to talk to him, or anyone for that matter.

"I think I've fallen in love with you," he said without looking away. She opened her mouth to reply, but the door chime rang and they both turned to it in slight panic. Moving together, John grabbed his jacket and vanished into the bathroom as Elizabeth pulled on her PJ top and called for them to enter just as the bathroom door closed.

"Elizabeth," Rodney said, stepping in and not bothering to look up at her, his eyes fixed on his tablet computer. "You have to see this." He looked up then, taking in her messy hair and the bed she was still sat in. "You're still in bed."

"It's 7.15 Rodney, I was just about to get up," she replied and as if on cue her alarm started to ring. "Did you sleep last night? You have a mission in little over an hour."

"About that," he started, shaking a finger at her.

"No," she countered. "You're going and I don't want to hear that you've moaned the whole time because you're tired."

"There's a power spike in the ZPM room," he carried on ignoring her comment. "I've been trying to work out what's causing it all night, I really need to carry on."

"Zelenka can do it." She countered.

"He went to bed last night, he has no idea what I've already looked at."

"So tell him. Can I get dressed now?"

"Elizabeth, this is important, the power levels have picked up. You can send someone else in my place."

"You're a member of John's team, Rodney. Go and get ready." He stared at her for a moment and when she quirked a brow he looked away with a stroppy "fine". She managed to pick out the moment he saw something out of place and his hand came up to point at something on the bedside. 

"That's a military watch," he said. His hand shook at it for a moment before he remembered where he'd seen it. "That's Sheppard's watch."

"Get out, Rodney," she said through a deep breath.

"Why is his watch in your room?" Elizabeth glared at him. "Right, get ready for the mission." She dropped her head into her hands as the door to the room closed and the bathroom one opened.

"Sure I can't leave him here?" John asked, leaning against the door frame.

"What, so he can keep asking me why your things are in my room at seven in the morning? No, you can deal with him." John chuckled, moved to the bedside and picked up his watch, kissed her quickly on the cheek and vanished out of the room.

\---

Elizabeth found herself distracted all morning, John's interrupted conversation had her heart racing and she couldn't focus on anything she needed to do. Zelenka frequently came to talk to her about the power surge in the ZPM and while she did her best to focus on his words and make herself understand him, she often had to apologise and ask him to repeat himself.

Around midday the gate began to dial in and it wasn't until Chuck stuck his head into her office that she realised something was up. None of the teams were due back yet so the incoming wormhole was unexpected. She moved to the control room as two marines from Major Lorne's team stepped through the gate. They ran up the stairs and approached. They were both out of breath, looking as though they had run all the way back to the gate.

"Ma'am." Hobbs started. "There was a small problem on Cartias."

"Mike Davids accidentally broke one of their laws. They are refusing to release him without some form of punishment," Stackhouse continued. "Their usual punishment is death."

"What did he do?" Elizabeth asked, a little shocked at the standard punishment.

"He broke a greenhouse window trying to stop someone tripping over a pipe on the floor." Hobbs explained. Elizabeth stared at them. 

"Death is the usual punishment for all crimes," Stackhouse added. "They have a very low crime rate because the method is beheading." Elizabeth swallowed and rubbed at her forehead.

"The Major managed to talk them into lowering the sentence because we didn't know their laws, but they are demanding to speak to his superior in order to find a reasonable arrangement."

Elizabeth considered her options. In the whole of Atlantis there were only two people above Major Lorne, John Sheppard, who was offworld himself and her.

"Alright," she said taking a calming breath. "Give me ten minutes and I'll go back with you."

"Yes, ma'am," Stackhouse said before he and Hobbs headed back down the stairs.

\---

John smirked as the idea came to him. He'd been back in Atlantis for over an hour, sat through his post-mission medical and was waiting for Elizabeth to return to do the debriefing. He had sat in the control room driving Zelenka and Chuck crazy with questions when the thought suddenly came to him. With the smirk on his face, he got up and left the room, taking the familiar route back to Elizabeth's room.

He had to walk past the door first, a member of the medical team walking in the opposite direction meant he couldn't just open her door and go in. When he did manage to double back and go inside he couldn't stop chuckling at his luck and deviousness. Without stopping he headed straight to the cupboard and yanked the door open.

The box was gone, the empty cardboard was flattened and standing at the back, ready to go in the next recycling run. He looked around, there was nothing unusual in there, he'd been in this room enough times to know what was in this cupboard. He'd even made jokes about Elizabeth's obsessive compulsive tidy and organisational side. He'd once teased her about moving an ornament to see if she was extremely compulsive about how things sat. Thankfully she wasn't.

John studied everything in there, nothing was out of place or odd. As he turned to the standing set of drawers he raised a brow. He wondered if she'd put the things away in there. He opened the first drawer, nothing but underwear as he expected. He took a moment to examine a pair of white lacy panties with matching bra and made a mental note to ask why she never wore them. The second drawer was socks, spare laces and a couple packets of blister plasters that everyone had. The third drawer was bits and bobs, everything from broken ornaments to a spare headset, batteries and an unopened pair of bed slippers. Dejected, and not holding his hopes up, John opened the last drawer and his mouth dropped open.

"Elizabeth, you have a kinky side!" he whispered. He shifted a few silk scarves to the side and quirked a brow at the vibrator at the back of the drawer. Silk scarves, vibrator, lubricant, a blindfold, tucked at the back of the drawer was a set of nipple clips. The idea was starting to form in his head and his hands shook as he took out each item. The excitement of it all was a little too much for him.

\--- 

Elizabeth sat numbly behind the curtained area of the infirmary. It was unusual for the doctors to close the bed off for a post-mission check up, but something in her face must have given away the discomfort she was in. Nothing had gone right on Cartias and she had only herself to blame. Distracted all day and in negotiations with someone she could only describe as an overbearing, power hungry idiot who couldn't organise a shower in a rainstorm she had made too many mistakes and it had cost both her and Lieutenant Davids quite a bit of dignity.

She could handle herself, there had been enough bad situations and close calls for her to know how to worm out of a situation. But to deal with someone else's life was a completely different matter. She couldn't stop the memory of the horrible leader, Martias, as he stood in front of her, looking at her chest instead of her face and telling her she would pay the price with her Lieutenant. The feel of hands on her arms had made her heart pump like nothing she'd ever experienced and then she'd made another mistake. She told him that killing her would only bring problems for himself, warned that the man she loved would come for revenge.

She couldn't really remember how she managed to talk herself out of the situation, how she'd managed to finally turn the conversation and save Lieutenant Davids from death, but she had done it somehow. While she was caught up in what she'd just admitted about John to a complete stranger, and two random people from Atlantis, Martias had laid down his final terms for Davids release. Without thinking and not wanting to admit she hadn't listened, she accepted.

Twenty minutes late she was led to a room where Davids was stood waiting, the whole council of the city was sat and before them and Lorne's team, she and Davids were stripped of their clothes and each given ten lashes of the whip. The humiliation hurt more than the whip as she remembered listening to Lorne order the other men to turn away as they pulled her clothes off.

The five of them had returned home in complete silence. She knew she'd be able to face Evan Lorne the next day, she may even be able to talk to Stackhouse and Hobbs, but it was Davids she wouldn't be able to face again. She had failed to find an easier way to get him out and on his first off world mission he'd had to stand naked with the expedition leader and take a whipping.

The curtain opened behind her and she instinctively straightened her back, the tingling of the cream Carson had spread on her welts increased and she sighed before letting the slouch set back in. Without turning she knew it was John and that his eyes were fixed on her bare back, taking in cuts and marks that had been left.

"You okay?" he asked, a touch of hurt in his voice. Elizabeth could only nod in reply. "I talked to Lorne's team. They're worried about you, said you seemed distracted and made a couple of mistakes they never would have expected you to." She hung her head wondering if his feelings for her would change if she started crying. "Davids said he's sorry, he didn't mean to put you in that situation. Took Lorne and me about half an hour to talk him down from near panic about losing his place here." He picked that moment to step around the bed and stand beside her. "Stackhouse said you threatened Martin with the revenge of the man you loved."

"Martias," she said bitterly. John gave an uncaring shrug.

"Did you imagine me going over there and killing everyone in honor of my girlfriend?" Her eyes came up to look at him, it took a lot of effort to keep her expression clear of the surprise she felt at his words. John took a step closer, setting both hands on her thighs. "Did you imagine me screaming your name, shooting random people until every single one of them was dead because they had taken you from me?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," she said calmly. "Would it?" She watched him, waiting for the answer and the tell tale sign that she was right. He'd said this morning that he thought he was in love with her, but one of the things that had been plaguing her all day had been his wording. He didn't think, he knew and he was about to confirm or deny that fact.

John leaned in and kissed her, a tender, loving kiss that they had only shared once before that she could remember. The first time they'd spent the night together. That had been the end of their first year in Atlantis, the night before they'd returned to Earth for a long, boring and horrible meeting. She'd gone to him for comfort that night, told him she was afraid returning to Earth meant never coming back to Atlantis and things had changed between them quickly. She remembered the kiss more than anything else that had happened because it had left her wondering for days if he had been in love with her for a long time.

"No," John finally said when he pulled away from the kiss. She watched him again, knowing the question was clear on her face. She wanted to know when he'd figured out his feelings, how long before their first time together he had kept it a secret. "I thought Kolya had killed you," he whispered. Her mind raced, almost six months before their return to Earth he had killed more than 50 men in cold blood because he thought the Genii leader had killed her in his attempt to take over Atlantis.

"All this time," she said, lifting a hand to touch his cheek. "Why have you waited till now to say something?"

"You're not exactly an open book, Elizabeth." 

She chuckled. She had to close off a lot of her emotions to do her job and for a long time had shut herself off from any possibility of romance in Atlantis.

"I'm sorry," she said, resting her head against his shoulder. It was a blanket apology for everything she'd done to him, all the times she'd pushed him away or made him feel that there would never be anything between them. He brought his hands up, she could feel him tugging at the nape of her neck. Her hair had been split down the middle and both sides lay over a shoulder to keep it off her back. "My back itches," she admitted. "It's really annoying."

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's gonna put a dampener on my plans for tonight."

"What plans?" She asked, not really wanting to know.

"Guess I can adapt them so you're not on your back…" he said cryptically. Elizabeth pulled away and looked up at him curiously, last time he'd had something planned, he'd ended up covering her in something sticky. He turned to the tray of instruments and creams beside the bed. "Maybe I can treat your back and keep my plans at the same time."

"John…" she said in a warning tone. "What are you up to?"

He grinned. "You'll have to wait and see when you're discharged." He waggled his eyebrows playfully. Elizabeth could only shake her head, she didn't think he had any plans, he was just teasing as he usually did when someone was uncomfortable. She couldn't help but love him just that much more for making light of her situation.

\---

Carson, being cautious with Elizabeth and Davids kept the both of them for another 27 hours before he finally told them they could go. As they took off he added that they were both off duty for a further two days giving their backs time to continue healing without the added stress of too much movement. It wasn't until the second day after their release that John met up with Elizabeth after dinner. He hadn't got to her room the night before and she wondered if he'd put off his _"plans"_ in favour of letting her heal completely.

"Wanna go for a walk with your boyfriend?" he asked quietly, nudging her shoulder in a light tease.

"I think we're a little old for boyfriend/girlfriend," she said. "Unless you want to walk down the corridor giggling and holding hands."

John faked thinking for a moment. "I could go with holding hands, but not the giggling." They stepped into a transporter together and John reached up before she could and tapped a destination that was a little outside the usual populated areas. She quirked a brow with a suspicious look as she followed him off the transporter and down the dimly lit passage. She was on the verge of asking where they were going when he stopped them and turned to face her. "Do you trust me?"

"A little less than I did ten minutes ago," she teased. He smiled at her joke and looked away for a moment before turning back to her. She picked up the change of tension, that he wanted a serious answer.

"Do you trust me, Elizabeth?" he asked again.

"With every ounce of my being," she told him in honesty.

"Close your eyes," he almost breathed. Elizabeth hesitated for only a moment before she straightened her back, set her shoulders and closed her eyes. She was ready for anything he would do.

She heard him rustling as he moved around behind her and she had to flex her fingers to distract herself before she felt the soft material drop over her eyes. John tied the ends behind her head and she reached a hand up to touch the silk scarf. A flash of anger ran through her at the intrusion of her privacy and she turned her head to follow him as he moved back in front of her.

"You went through my things."

She realized she sounded disappointed he had not respected her privacy more. Although, she had to admit that, while she should be angry with him, she was more inclined to follow her curiosity and see what he'd do with his findings.

"Yeah," John said at length. "But I promise to make it up to you." He took her hands and started to lead her down the corridor again. They only went a few feet before he released one hand to open a door and guided her inside. The scent of burning candles and a hint of jasmine told her he'd found her candle collection as well as her toys. He moved her into the room and stopped her in the middle, making her wait in anticipation before finally kissing her the way he had done in the infirmary two days before.

His hands dropped to her waist and she groaned in shock as he slipped them up under her t-shirt, gathering it up as he moved upwards on her skin. He moved slowly, lifting her top up and over her head, careful not to move the blindfold as he went. She expected him to move on to her bra, returning to the kiss as he did so, but instead he trailed a line of kisses down her throat and chest, going between her breasts before moving down her stomach. He took off her shoes and socks and let the foot drop before littering her stomach with kisses, undid her jeans, edged them down her hips and thighs until he could remove them completely.

A hand on her hip and one around an ankle, John eased a bare foot off the floor. He was careful not to let her overbalance as he raised it up to rest on his leg. Leaning in, he started kissing at her knee and up along the inside of her thigh. At the top, he skipped over her underwear and continued upwards to her stomach stopping at her bra. He reached around her, mindful of the sores on her back, unhooked the garment and let it drop to the floor.

This time it was his hands that trailed her skin moving over her shoulders, down her arms and back up her sides until he cupped both breasts in firm hands. She waited, expecting the tongue on a nipple, but instead he teased a thumb under her breast, moving closer to her now hardened bud. Elizabeth bit her lip, she didn't want to beg him, at least not yet, they'd only just started but he was torturously slow and delicate with her, taking his time and teasing her as much as he possibly could. His lips on her neck gave away a lot about his own state of mind, his breath was short and sharp, letting her know he was struggling with his own control.

It made her smile to hear him take a deep breath, but then he moved. Stepping around her, he settled his hands on her hips, turned her around and pushed her forward a few steps. Her heart raced, she had no idea what he was going to do next and it made her tingle with excitement and fear.

A silk tie around her right wrist made her turn her head in a futile attempt to see what he was doing. She adjusted her stance, waiting for the next move, and felt the soft material against her leg before it was tied around her other wrist. The lag between her hands made her quirk a brow until he lifted it and instructed "hands up". she reached up, feeling the material tighten as it was hooked over something high up. She was forced to take a step forward and found herself almost pressed against the cold wall. She pushed into it, enjoying the feeling of the cool surface on her nipples and couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure.

"No, you don't," he admonished, taking her by the shoulders to pull her a step back. His hands came up to her breasts, massaging, tweaking and teasing her buds to an even harder state than ever before. She had a moment's panic when the thought hit her that the thought hit her about her previous unsuccessful attempt with the nipple clamps, she knew they were in the drawer with her other things and wondered if he was going to use them on her. She swallowed hard as the soft silicon ends of the clamps were hooked over one nipple. she felt him adjusting the latch, moving it up the long thin metal, closer to her breast. When she let out a little moan, he stopped and she was shocked to find the feeling oddly pleasurable. As he hooked the second one in place, Elizabeth had to re-adjust her stance, flexing her hips in a rocking motion attempting to ease some of the discomfort. Again, with the slight moan he stopped and her fogged brain told her he'd done this before.

She could feel his clothes against her back as he leaned in and nipped at her neck with sharp teeth and laboured breathing. He had his cock pressed against her backside and she rocked back, wishing he was completely naked so she could feel him better. Before she got too comfortable, he moved away.

She stood silently, her hips shifting and her feet moving to get a better position as she waited. Experimentally she pressed herself against the cold wall in front of her, it was a shock to feel its cool surface and when John gave a small, playful smack to her left buttock she let out a small cry that she quickly bit back. He said nothing, instead he ran his hands over her hips and down her thighs before moving back up the side and running a purposeful hand over her panties. His chuckle was half a groan as he moved up her stomach to nudge the clamps at her nipples.

"I never knew you had this kinky side," he said, his voice deep and husky. "If you're good," he said, flicking a finger at her sex through her underwear. "We'll do this more often." She groaned as he moved away and she strained to hear what he was doing. He was almost completely silent as he removed his clothes, but the tell tale sound of his belt buckle and zipper gave away his actions.

She waited again, knowing he was watching her and wondering if he was standing to one side or just waiting behind her to see what she would do. She didn't move, didn't speak, just stood silently, patiently... eagerly.

Delicate fingers tucked into her panties at her hips and eased them down her legs, his hands purposely brushing the skin as he moved, he gave each ankle a nudge to make her lift up and step out of them before he pushed his hands between her legs and forced them apart. She heard him move, felt his shoulders brush her knees as he slipped between her legs to lean against the wall. Then he started his assault, his tongue through her sex was the first sensation and she couldn't hold back the cry of pleasure as he started lapping at her, sucking at her clit before dipping down to tease her entrance. His hands on her thighs tightened after a moment and he pulled back, silently instructing her to stay still before he returned to his feast. As much as she enjoyed being tied as she was, she wanted her hands free so she could run a hand through his hair, push him just a little to the left to hit just the right spot, but wouldn't get that freedom, so she tilted her hips to the right and almost jerked as he hit the perfect spot.

One of his hands moved away and she squeezed her eyes shut behind the blindfold, imagining him stroking his cock as he watched her writhe above him. But that wasn't what he did. He moved up, sucking at her clit again and she felt something smooth and cool press at her entrance for a moment before slipping inside her. Her legs nearly gave out as the dildo was pushed up into her. She wondered which one it was, the one in the drawer in her cupboard was a wall mount dildo, she kept it with her silk ties so she could tie herself in place and fuck it without needing her hands. In her bedside though, was a vibrator.

The small click and hum never reached her ears, John was still moving it in and out of her, his tongue on her clit when he flicked it on and Elizabeth came instantly. Her whole body shook and shuddered in pleasure. Her knees threatening to give out she put more pressure on the tie around her wrists as John completely withdrew and moved away.

It took a long time for her to calm down and she knew John watched every twitch of her body, sitting silently in a chair on the other side of the room. Her brain betrayed her, imagining him stroking his cock as he watched and waited. Silently enjoying the view of her backside as she tried desperately to control herself and take her own wait. She wasn't done, not by far, she wanted to feel him inside her.

The touch of flesh she had from him was his cock between her legs and her hips jerked in response, causing him to hit a very sensitive spot on her sex. He settled his hands on her hips again, stilling her movements before he ran them up her back, careful not to aggravate the sore marks. At the top, he reached around and squeezed her breasts before tugging at the clamps over her nipples. Her hips twitched again and she let out a low keening groan as the pleasure of the movement shot through her.

"You nearly made me cum," John breathed in her ear before he kissed at her neck. He ran his hands down her stomach. "If I‘d known about this when I met you, I would have tied you to the bed long ago. Made you cum until you were begging me to be inside you." She bit her lip, trying hard not to rock her hips and beg. "Do you want me in you, Elizabeth?" he asked.

"God, yes," she said without thinking. John's chuckle was low and devious and he pulled his cock back before sliding it into her so slowly. He kept hold of her waist, making sure she didn't push back on him. He stopped only half way in and she almost screamed at him, forcing herself instead to take several quick deep breaths. This side of her had always been kept a secret, she'd only ever done stuff like this alone. She couldn't believe how good it felt to share it with someone and above all, how it felt to have John Sheppard doing this to her. She caught John's _"tight"_ as he swiped a smack at her backside and knew he hadn't stopped to tease her, but to control himself. She knew neither of them would last long and was surprised when he took his hands off her and tipped his hips forward pushing all the way into her.

She didn't, couldn't hold back. Aware she was moaning and crying out loudly she fucked him, using her bound wrists as leverage she rocked on his cock, pushing back as hard and fast as she could.

"Fuck!" John shouted, finally giving in and pressing her hard against the wall as he took over, his hips rocking into her hard and fast for a few minutes longer before Elizabeth screamed as she came and took him over the edge of pleasure with him.

Elizabeth leaned against the wall, using it for support as they both relaxed. When John pulled away at last, he kept a hand on her hip, making sure she stayed on her feet as he reached up and unhooked the silk scarf. Not moving his hand, he stepped to her side, crossing his arm over her lower back he moved in under her arms as they came down and she was now able to hook one around his neck. He lifted her up easily, tucking his arm under her knees and carrying her across the room to settle her on a bed on her side. He undid the nipple clamps first and she moaned as they were finally removed. Her wrists were untied before he took off the blindfold and before she could open her eyes, he kissed her.

"I don't think we should ever do that in my room," Elizabeth said, running a hand down his cheek. "Or yours."

John chuckled. "I think you're right, half the city must have heard you from here." She felt her face flush with embarrassment. He kissed her cheek in response to it.

"You've done that before," she accused.

John nodded. "An ex-girlfriend used to manage people in the day and liked to submit to me at night. I learned a lot from her that I never expected to use again."

"I‘ll have to write her a thank you letter." 

"Yeah, I'm not giving you her contact info." Elizabeth chuckled. "I brought the cream Carson gave you so you wouldn't be sore all night." Elizabeth nodded and shifted closer to him, slipping further onto her side to face him. John reached up behind her and pulled something out from under the pillow. "Tell me something," he said, bringing the wall dildo around into her view. "Do you use this one more or less than the vibrator?"

"That one," she said, trying hard not to let the blush win. "Is my _‘John's offworld'_ toy. The other is my _'John hasn't come to me tonight'_ toy."

John laughed. "Don't tell me you have names for them beyond that." 

She smirked at him. "That one," she pointed at the wall dildo. "Is John 1.0," John laughed again. "The other is Robert." 

John snorted. "My middle name? Really?" 

Elizabeth just nodded. "Neither of them are as good as the real thing." She snuggled back in close to his chest, feeling the chill set in. John wrapped himself around her, pulling her close, and then moving his arms to avoid her back.

"Good to know," he said as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
